dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom World/Notes
Graphics The game has 3D graphics, but I'll use 2D images for mock-ups. I wondered what style to used: #''Pocket Zero'' (improved) #''Mega Man'' (NES and Wily Wars) (improved) #Used in a loading screen from Street Fighter Puzzle Spirits. #''Street Fighter Alpha'' (Game Boy) (improved) #''SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millenium'' (Neo Geo Pocket Color) (improved) #''Namco X Capcom'' and Project X Zone #''Pocket Fighter'' and Puzzle Fighters (the old one, NOT the new one) #''Mighty Final Fight'' *Other? I specially liked 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8, so I will be using them (specially 2 as I'm biased, it's easier, is used for several franchises, and may make sheets to submit to Sprites Inc). Note that I may not do all sample images with sprites as detailed as this sample, maybe even doing some black and white sprites and using mixed styles. System As mentioned in the main page, the game uses the Modular Game Engine, with additions for this game. Some of the default settings may change depending on how the prototype plays. New Character Types *"Series Name" - Each series is a type, like Mega Man, Street Fighter, ... Mega Man X, Final Fight, and others are sub-types from the main series. This makes it easier to organize and find specific characters and set up content exclusive to a series. *Robot Master - Machine sub-type. Technology type strength and resistance +30%. Magic type strength and resistance -30%. Mind and Soul resistance +5% and strength -5%. Damage against Humans -5%. Magnetic resistance -5%. *Mechaniloid - Machine sub-type. Technology Atk/Def +50%. Magic Atk/Def -50%. Mind and Soul Def +50% and Atk -50%. Magnetism Def -10%. *Reploid - Machine sub-type. Technology Atk/Def +40%. Magic Atk/Def -20%. *Carbon - Hybrid type with the benefits of both Human and Reploid types. *Reaverbot - Machine sub-type. Technology Atk/Def +50%. Magic Atk/Def -50%. *Program - Technology type Atk/Def +50%. Mind and Soul Def +50% and Atk -50%. *NetNavi - Program sub-type. Technology Atk/Def +30%. *EM Being - Technology Atk +40% and Physical Def +30%. *Darkstalker - Dark Atk/Def +30%. Magic Def +10%. Technology Atk/Def -10%. *B.O.W. - Undead sub-type. Immune to Poison. Resistance to Berserk -10%. Mind and Soul Def +50%. New Jobs *Maverick Hunter - Reploids only. Damage +10% against Machines, and +50% against characters with the Maverick status. Damage -10% against Humans. *Digger - Damage +10% against Earth element and Reaverbots. *Yoga Master - Mind resistance +20%. *Shadaloo - Resistance to Psycho Power and Evil +20%. Holy Def -20%. New Elements *Psycho Power - Weak and strong against Soul Power. *Soul Power - Weak and strong against Psycho Power. *Satsui no Hado - Weak and strong against Nothingness. *Nothingness - Weak and strong against Satsui no Hado. New Status Effects *Roboenza - Similar to Virus, but HP loss speed is smaller, Attack +5%, and Defense -10%. After 15 seconds without treatment, in every 5 seconds there is a chance (45%) of the victim getting the Berserk and Confusion states. Only affects Machine type characters. *Maverick - Machines only. Mind resistance -50%. When obtained and every 30 seconds, there is a chance (25%) of the user getting the Virus and Berserk states. Sigma has this effect always on, but he is immune to it. However, this only applies to the original Sigma (and his different forms), being risky for characters that can change forms (like Axl) to use his form as they will get the status with it. *Sigma Virus - Machines only. Mind and Technology resistance -50% and gradually loses HP. After 20 seconds, the character will also get the normal Virus, Berserk, and Confusion states. Like Maverick, Sigma has and is completely immune to it. X and Zero have natural resistance to it, decreasing the chance of getting affected. Zero's resistance is higher. *Limited - Rare effect from Rockman X Mega Mission. TBA *Erosion - Rare effect from Mega Man X: Command Mission caused by equipments (Force Metals). User's stats will gradually decrease (2 per second) until Max. HP = 10 and Defense = 5. Can only be cured by removing the equipment causing it. *HP Bug - Programs only. Current HP -1 per second until HP = 1. *Severe HP Bug - Programs only. Current HP -5 per second until HP = 1. *Dark Soul - Obtained by using Dark Chips, and maybe by ShadeMan.EXE. Both current and Max. HP -20 per second (not permanent like the original appearance) and adds the Evil element to the user. *Humor - The character will tell jokes. Besides default ones, MMBN and MMSF characters have extra jokes. Only affect text, not audio. *Pun - The character will make puns. Most may be bad, from ten to pass, no pun in ten did. (based on a chapter from Namco X Capcom). Only affect text, not audio. *Douchie - The character speaks like Dr. Light in Mega Man 8. Only affect audio, not text. (to save space, all it actually does is add two or three effects to the character's voice, like slightly speeding it up and changing its tone) *Umbrella Virus - Machine and Undead characters are immune to it, except cyborgs. The character will lose 2 HP per second (can drop to 0). After 30 seconds, if the character is still alive, the state will end and one of these will happen: **70% - The character will lose 80% of the current HP. **20% - The character will lose 40% of the current HP and gain the Undead and Poison states. **10% - The character will lose 50% of the current HP and temporarily transform in a B.O.W., usually common zombies (80% chance), but with a chance of being stronger zombies and 4% chance (each) of becoming Tyrant or Nemesis. Gameplay The basics are in the main Capcom World page and in Modular Game Engine. Here I'll cover specifics in more detail. For single player mode, the player can go alone or take up to 4 characters with him. The player can switch between characters, three being either: #kept to be switched later, like Jump Ultimate Stars. #all present but controlled by the CPU, like Marvel Ultimate Alliance and Star Ocean: The Second Story. Other player can join to have two players working together. The screen isn't divided, focusing on player 1 as normal. If the other player goes to far from the screen (or there is no input for more than 1 minute), the CPU will take control and return the character to the screen. Examples of similar character gameplay: Marvel Ultimate Alliance and Star Ocean: The Second Story. On multiplayer, each player controls only one character (or more). Offline multiplayer is limited to 4 human players in one system (and 16 CPU players if all players agree to have CPUs), with the screen being divided for each amount, with horizontal and vertical split screen options. Online can have up to 20 players fighting each other, depending of the game mode, and resembles games like Jump Ultimate Stars, Super Smash Bros., Team Fortress 2, Overwatch, ... Default Settings *Customizations - Off *Handicap - Off *Stage - Choose (each player chooses a stage, with one of them being randomly selected, but giving preference for the ones with more selections) / Random (any stage from the random preferences of each player) *Friendly Fire - Off *Score Display - On *Note: While the Pause Screen (and other screens if more are available) can be accessed, the game will never truly "pause" in multiplayer, continue while the player is seeing the screen. The character and stage selection is divided by series. *Favorite Characters - Due to the large amount of characters, this option is available to make it easier to find favorites. Can keep 50 character. *Favorite Stages - Due to the large amount of stages, this option is available to make it easier to find stages. Can keep 50 stages. *Random Characters - Allows the player to decide which characters will be selected when choosing the random character option. (must have a min. of 10 characters available, otherwise random would be pointless) *Random Stages - Allows the player to decide which stages can and can't appear when selection random stages. (must have a min. of 10 stages available, otherwise random would be pointless) Single Player Modes *Adventure - The main story mode, resembling The Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Metroid Zero Mission, Metroid Prime, and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *Versus - *... *Minigames - Play one of the 50 (?) minigames available. Multiplayer Modes With an offline/online display and option in the bottom left. First screen asks if the player wants 2(.5)D or 3D mode and five options: *Default - Several options available, except bosses and the more powerful items. *Restricted - Has more restrictions than Default, such as some of the bigger stages and many vehicles being disabled. For tournaments and more competitive and serious players. *Free for All - Everything goes, including boss characters and powerful items. Expect tough (and unbalanced) battles here. *Custom - Customize what is and isn't allowed in matches (with Default settings being the default). Can save five settings preferences. The server (if online) will try to find similar settings. Obviously, the more restrictions added, the harder it will be to find other players. Each of the options above have the following options: *Versus - The main fighting mode. **1 vs. 1 - Classic fighting mode. Defeat the opponent to win. **Variable - Can be started by any player when 4 players are found. More players (up to 20) can join from the beginning to the first 30 seconds of the match. Defeat all opponents to win. *Team Versus - Two teams fight each other. The last team standing wins. *Capture the Flag - Team match. Get the "flag" from the opponent's base and take it to your team's base to win. *Point Match - Defeat as many opponents as possible within the time limit to win. Players respan 5 seconds after their defeat. *Target Destroy - The player that destroys most targets win. *Minigames - Play the minigames available with other players. Category:Capcom World